


Nightmares

by vandiamond



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Other, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandiamond/pseuds/vandiamond
Summary: Mammon gets nightmares, MC tries to be there for him. MC gets nightmares, Mammon tries to be there for her. Female MC. Fluff only.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	1. You Need Me

MC had been in the Devildom for just over a month, and in that time not only manged to make a few pacts with some of the most powerful demons in existence, but also started to think of them as family. As such, she was the closest to Mammon: her “first” demon.

While Mammon took an immediate disliking to MC, though mostly out of irritation for this “stupid responsibility” being pushed onto him from his overbearing older brother, he quickly warmed up to her. Maybe it was when they were marathoning TSL episodes in her room and she nodded off for a little bit on his shoulder he realized the human wasn’t so bad after all. Not that he would ever actually admit that.

Mammon suffered from nightmares for as long as he can remember. Well, as long as he started messing around with witches, and now the witches mess with him. None of his brothers really seemed to understand how badly this affected him, but they were never ones to try and understand each other’s feelings or emotions. When the nightmares started back up again, he would jolt up from bed in a cold sweat, turn the lights on, and try to distract himself with a game on his D3 or a movie on his projector screen. All he really wanted to do was to go back to sleep, but he knew the nightmares would be relentless if he even managed to do so.

One of those nights when the bad dreams returned, MC happened to be walking by his room, undoubtedly dealing with her own insomnia due to the lack of the sun’s cycle in the Devildom, and heard him in a panic on the other side of the door. Unsure what was happening, she debated if she should just walking on, but her consciousness wouldn’t have left her alone if she had, so she decided to knock on his door a few times.

“Mammon?” She called out, “Are you alright?”

After a few more knocks, she heard footsteps get closer to the door. When it opened, Mammon was surprised to see MC standing there. MC was only sort of surprised to see him without a shirt on.

 _Well, at least he’s not nude._ She thought, thinking back to the story Levi told him about waking him up only to be pile-driven into the ground by a very naked Mammon.

"Oi, human, whatdya want?” He said, trying to act as though nothing was bothering him. She knew him well enough at this point to know better, however.

“Well, you…,” She tried to find the right words as to not potentially embarrass him, “Were you having a nightmare?”

“Who? The GREAT Mammon?” He said haughtily, though showed clear traces of worry he’d been seen through.

“I heard you through the door, it kind of sounded like you were being attacked or something,” She attempted to disarm his veneer of bravery, “I mean, I get nightmares sometimes too...”

“Really?” He said, eyebrows rising. It seemed to have worked.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” She offered.

He regarded her for a moment, then sighed while shaking his head slightly.

“Walk with me,” She said while turning on her heel.

“Uhhh, let me get a shirt on...”

* * *

MC and Mammon ended up in the common room and argued over what they were going to watch, but ultimately settled for some mindless dramady. After a little while of trying to pay attention to the movie, MC grew eager to find out what Mammon had been having nightmares about. After all, what could one of the strongest demons be fearful of?

“So… Do you get nightmares a lot?”

“I never said I got nightmares,” Mammon couldn’t look at her.

“Yeah, but you also didn’t deny it.”

“Alright, alright, since you’re not gonna drop it,” he ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I do… S-sometimes. And ya better not be tellin’ that to anybody else, got it?”

“I won’t,” she responded truthfully.

Mammon tried to seem as though he was paying attention to the movie, but he had a feeling MC wasn’t done talking to him about it.

“You know, I haven’t been sleeping very well since coming to the Devildom. I don’t mind staying awake with you, since I’m probably going to be up anyways.”

“R-really?” Mammon stuttered, “I mean, you’d probably be the one to fall asleep first, being human and all.”

She smiled at him while he made eye contact with her seemingly for the first time since their conversation began. Even without getting direct answers, Mammon was incredibly easy to read. She just had to make it seem like he was the one to help _her_ instead of the other way around. They both turned back to the movie, but not before bickering which movie was going on next.

* * *

Neither one of them could say for certain who fell asleep first, but by morning they were both passed out on the couch. Mammon had latched onto MC who laid in front of him and she grasped the hand draped over her.

“Ew, gross, normies,” Levi gazed over the back of the couch facing the television, face twisted in displeasure.

The voice stirred them both awake, barely registering how they were tangled in one another at first.

“Can you guys go get a room or something? I wanna use the tv for my game,” Levi said blankly.

Mammon and MC sported complimenting blushes at having been caught sleeping together, and in such close proximity. Mammon seemed to scramble to stand up faster than MC.

“It’s- it’s not like I wanted to fall asleep here or something,” Mammon tried to explain to his annoyed brother, “Ya see, the human here had a nightmare and needed the GREAT Mammon to stay with her.”

“Sure, whatever,” Levi grumbled, then added under his breath, “I’m tired of seeing all these normies getting together.”

MC and Mammon briefly shared an embarrassed glance at one another, but left the room without another word. Heading down the hallway, they stopped when they reached MC’s room.

“There’s still some time before breakfast so I’m going to get dressed, I’ll see you down there,” MC said with a small, reassuring smile, “Um, if it’s any consolation, I slept pretty well last night, thanks to you.” She said the last part a little more quietly. If there was anything she could do, it was that she was able to take any situation with grace, even though they both felt a bit awkward about being “caught.”

Mammon turned a bright shade of red, faced away from her and said, “Yeah… uh, I’ll see you at breakfast,” and with that he took off so quickly down the hall MC almost thought she imagined him even standing there.


	2. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He would keep his arms enveloped around her like a protective shield. Not for Grimm or gold would he let go of her now. The thought both scared and enticed him."

After the first time they fell asleep together, Mammon would just go straight to MC’s room in the middle of the night if he had a bad dream, although his “nightmares” were now mostly a pretense for him to spend more time with his favorite human. Besides, they both seemed to sleep better when they shared the bed. Not that _either_ one of them would admit it, however.

The two of them had their fair share of arguments, though mostly just bickering or things that only took a few hours to cool off from. A few nights ago, Mammon got upset with MC because her and Asmo were going out to dance at The Fall, and Mammon disapproved her outfit. He said that she looked like she was trying to entice all the demons in the club to come eat her. MC wasn’t the kind of person to let someone else tell her what to do, so the crescendo of a disagreement ensued. After a few quips between them, MC got fed up and disregarded him with a wave of her hand headed out the door. Asmo trailed behind her, but not before turning back towards an indignant, red-faced Mammon with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Don’t worry, Mammon. I’ll make sure everyone else stays away. After all, I want her _all_ to myself tonight,” He said suggestively, working to fuel Mammon’s anger.

The only thing Mammon could do was brood in the House of Lamentation after Asmo and MC left for the club together. He would have gone with them to The Fall but his unpaid tab grew far too large and the owner put a curse on him, preventing him from even entering the establishment. He sighed and swore the rest of the night with his teeth gnashed together.

* * *

Mammon and MC didn’t talk for a few days after that heated argument. Mammon tried to act unaffected but he missed hanging out with and laughing with his human. He hadn’t slept a night alone after one of his nightmares since the first night they fell asleep together. He had a bad dream again the night before and it took all of his willpower not to go to MC’s room again, but he thought it was better not to incur her wrath, in case she was still angry with him.

* * *

Mammon was fast asleep a night later when a knock sounded at his door. With a start, he woke up and listened, thinking it might have just been his imagination. He heard a few timid knocks, which prompted him to turn on his beside lamp, climb out of bed, and fish around on his floor for some clothes to throw on, hoping it was-

“MC,” Mammon had opened his door, but tried to curtail his excitement at seeing her, but failing.

She looked upset though, and if Mammon didn’t know any better, like she had been crying. A blanket was wrapped tightly around her shoulders and she clutched it to her chest.

“Wha- who did this to you?” He immediately went on the defensive after taking in her appearance, “It was Asmo, wasn’t it? Cheeky bastard.”

MC was quick to shake her head, “No, it wasn’t anyone...I,” She started, eyes growing glossy.

“H-hey, are you okay? Was it…”

“A bad dream. Really bad,” MC pressed her palms against her eyes, a vain attempt to stop the tears from pouring out.

Mammon put an arm around her and pulled her into his room. After shutting the door, he turned on a few more lights. MC drifted over to his couch, sat down and pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Mammon approached slowly, not exactly sure what to do with this crying human girl; _his_ human girl. It unnerved him to see her in such a state. He’d only seen her as a bold and well-put-together person, if not somewhat reckless, and always laughing. The contrast was jarring.

Mammon sat down on the couch beside her, touching her arm lightly as if she was made of glass, already fractured, hoping not to break her further.

“D-do ya wanna tell me what it was about?” He approached carefully.

MC shook her head from side to side as much as she could from her closed off position beside him.

“I don’t really know how to help ya if ya don’t talk to me, y’know?”

He moved his hand from her arm to scratch the back of his head. MC looked up at him just long enough to throw her arms around his neck. Mammon was momentarily shocked, but returned her embrace, bringing his arms tightly around her. He didn’t know what else to say, so he began stroking her back in soothing circles.

“I’m sorry for getting in that stupid argument with you,” She spoke unsteadily, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

“I don’t even care about that now,” He consoled, “It’s alright.”

She tried to control the sobs that wracked her body, but to no avail. The only thing Mammon could do was hold her and worry for her well-being. As long as it took for her to calm down and talk to him, he would wait. He would keep his arms encircled around her like a protective shield. Not for Grimm or gold would he let go of her now. The thought both scared and enticed him.

Neither one of them could say how much time had passed before MC let her grip around Mammon waver as her arms dropped to wrap around his waist and sank her head into his chest. Mammon tried to pull her back slightly to see her face, but didn’t get very far with her vice-like grip around him. It concerned him that she didn’t say much, which was heinously out-of-character for her, but maybe this was just what she needed; to be held and not have offer an explantion. As tenacious as MC was, she was still a human being, and even demons had vulnerabilities like this too. Mammon knew this all too well with his own trepidations.

He really hated to see her cry, he decided, but also couldn’t help the feeling of satisfaction swelling in his chest that she chose _him_ to go to, over any of his brothers. She was close with the others too, but overall they both had spent the most time together.

Her sobs slowed down to soft sniffles, and they both reveled in the warm embrace they shared.

“Whatever it was, it’s over now, ‘kay?” He said gently, discordant with his usual loud demeanor, “Besides, ya got the Great Mammon here, so nothin’ bad will happen.”

Mammon wanted her to talk to him, to make her feel better and to hear her laugh again. Her bloodshot eyes finally met the concern in his for the first time since she entered room. She sniffled and rubbed the remainder of her tears away from her eyes with her sleeve, nodding slightly.

“You’re right…,” She yielded, a small smile ghosted on her lips as she regarded his words.

Mammon lifted his hand and grazed the side of her delicate cheek, the soft touch welcomed as MC leaned into it. His cool hand felt nice against her tear-flushed face. He ran his thumb under her eye as if to rub away the remnats of her nightmare along with her tears. They danced in the colors of each other’s eyes, taking solace in their closeness. Mammon was the first to break contact. With MC, he would constantly oscillate between succumbing to his tsundere nature and having moments of genuine self-assurance.

“Um... Ya wanna crash here? Y’know, for old time’s sake...,” He suggested, chortling because it had only been a few nights since they last slept in the same bed together, but felt like an eternity to him.

MC leaned into Mammon to hide her face again and gave a quiet affirmative response. Mammon stood up slowly, followed by MC, still wanting to stay as close as possible to her demon. They made their way over to his bed and Mammon pulled the duvet back and beckoned MC to lay down first. Facing each other underneath the warmth of the covers, MC pulled Mammon closer to her. He returned the gesture and placed his hand on the back of her head to lightly stroke her soft hair.

“Ya can’t have any more nightmares when I’m around, got it?”

“Yeah, I got it, Mammoney,” MC smiled and snuggled further into him. He shifted nervously.

“But if ya do...Well, I...I’d be here for ya…,” He trailed off. He was still embarrassed to admit his feelings, but she always had a way of drawing them out of him without even trying.

“I’m glad...you’re my first demon, after all,” She explained, a blush dusting her cheeks. She sleepily added, “And I wouldn’t change that for anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really trying to convey the feelings of warmth and comfort, so I hope I did a good job. I think we all need a little bit of comfort in this time. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy do I seem to love writing stories surrounding sleep. This was originally going to be a oneshot, but then I added so much to it, the part that was originally going to be this story will be in chapter 2.


End file.
